This is The Way The World Ends
by 1049
Summary: Sonic's Crew and other OCs try to free Anti-Mobius, only to fail. Now only he is left, maybe.


**This is The Way The World Ends**

I was were all gone, each of them. Marcus, Storm, Charge, Sonic, even Shadow. All of them, gone back to Mobius. Don't get me wrong, they're not dead. Its just I'm stuck here, in this... wreckage.

All that was left was a few shacks and huge piles of what used to be buildings, nothing more. It was either destroyed or desolated. We failed, I admit it, we failed. We tried to save Anti-Mobius, and failed. I was the only one left here. All the Chaos Emeralds, any power I could tap into was gone.

We Chaos Controlled here, and decided we should try to free Anti-Mobius, but they won. We failed, and had to retreat. They pounded us hard, and one of us had to stay back. Cover the rest while we escaped. They planned this though, and were able to easily corner us. Neo and I held the position, but when it came don't to it, he wanted to stay behind. He refused to listen to me, so I had to get him back myself. I used all the strength I had left in my arms, along with the power I had left in my robotic arm. Picking up Neo, I threw him into the portal, to safety. Then the portal closed.

In a desperate attempt to kill me, they blocked all Chaos energy from the inside and out, and continued to destroy the last of any power source I could use. Fighting them off, I continued to the old thriving city, which was reduced to a pile of rubble.

Even now, its a fight for survival. I'm already running low on ammo for my XM8. After I was out, it'd be much harder. I'll have to scavenge, food isn't much of a problem though. I could easily run on my backup generators, but when those run out, I'm screwed.

Here they come now, I have to stick to the shadows. They'll pass right by me. "Sir, I'll take up a position here." "Roger."

A single one stood in front of me. A knife to his neck quickly dispatched of him. Searching the body, all I could find was a few clips for a Five-Seven and the pistol it self. I collected all I could and ran. Smoke was every where, suffocating anyone without a mask. Luckily, implants solve that for me. A single shack stood before me, and as I entered, a bullet nearly clipped my ear. "Back off or I'll shoot!" "I'm friendly, just let me in." "Fine, but one wrong move and your dead!" Stepping into the shack, I could clearly see a gray fox. I scanned her, and cycled through my database. Civilian identified, Erica the Fox, Age 17. Second civilian near by, Dan the Fox, Age 13. A younger fox walked out from behind the girl, trembling as he looked at me, or at least what's left.

"Erica and Dan, I presume." Erica had a complete look of surprise. "How do you, know us?" "Long story, so what are you doing here? The city was evacuated." "We know. Both of us came back seeking refuge." I chuckled as I pulled out a small blanket and tossed it to them. "You'll need this. If any more of them come along, there's a small tunnel to your left." Now both looked bewildered. "How did you? Never mind, and thank you again." I walked out, and continued on my way.

Walking through the wreckage, I could see what remained of the population. Those who didn't leave were either crushed, shot, choked, or any of the other grisly fates. Some lived, but I mostly saw the bodies of the poor freedom fighters we brought along. Some where groaning, others, completely still. I closed each ones eyes as I moved on. Guns, knifes, and shell casings littered the gray area. Everything was shrouded in a omniscient black color. Fires were erupting all over the city. The only light at this time of night was the red and orange glow. I was used to it.

_Radio contact incoming._ "All troops, we are currently in a alert level Winter, shoot on site."The General is moving through the city. Any soldiers who sight the General are to immediately escort. Great, I can finally set something straight, though he'll most likely, ahh no time to think, gotta find a sniper. Moving towards a tall structure, I realized the remnants of the tower were really right in front of me, a perfect sniping zone. As I searched the inside, I found a M40A3, good. I have at least 800 meters to set up my shot.

I continued jumping from walls to ledges, and eventually I got to the top. After finding a good spot, I set up the bi-pod and started to aim. Finding the General was extremely easy. I used my rangefinder. Target, 637 meters, I can make that. He had at least 8 guards on him, this should give em a surprise. Putting the cross on my target, I pulled the trigger. A quick blood splatter, quite a few yells, and my target was downed.

I smirked to myself as I jumped right back down. Now to finish off his lackeys. I unsheathed my kukri and ran to where my target was dropped. Within a minute, I was at the site. Quickly, I took out each target, only to realize the General was gone. Before I could start looking, a knife met with my shoulder. Pain surged through me as I whipped around, taking my assailant's grip off the knife before he could pull it out. It was the General. As he turned to run, I slashed with my free hand and my knife hit home. A terrible cry of pain erupted as he fell. Carefully setting him down on his back, I held the General's head up.

"This... can't... be... I'm... not ready." He barely choked out. "We hardly are, Nella morte, si può trovare la felicità. Riposa in pace." I always pay my respects to my targets. I gently put the General's head down, and with a sweep of my hand, closed his eyes. I stood up. Pushing on, I picked my pace up to a jog. I need to get in contact with someone else, somewhere, anywhere.

** Really needed to get this out. Hope you guys liked, and I may continue, not really sure. Anyhow, this story was inspired by So Cold by Breaking Benjamin. And a HUGE secret will be found if you are able to recognize the main character in this. He is not a new OC, though. The foreign words I used-_Nella morte, si può trovare la felicità. Riposa in pace_ is _In death, may you find happiness. Rest in peace. _In Italian.**


End file.
